Destined To Be
by Nara-Hyuga-Lovers
Summary: Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji go on a mission. During the mission somethings go wrong and Neji and Shikamaru has to fix it. A little OOC. NejiTen and ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please no flames.

**Desclaimer: **As much as I would like to, I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Destined To Be

It was a sunny Saturday morning. The brunette hair kunoichi was still sleeping when she heard banging on her bedroom door, then the door flung open, in came her best friend.(AN: They live in the same house) " Temari, why are you waking me up this early on a Saturday morning?" Asked the brunette. "Tsunade-sama wants us in her office now!" Yelled the girl referred to Temari. "Get dresses and meet me down stairs. And please hurry." With that said Temari left the room.

Five minutes later Tenten came down the stairs. " Temari, I'm ready lets go" Temari turned to face her, she smiled "okay". They walked out the and left for Tsunade's office. They walked by the training grounds and saw Lee and Gai-sensai training, they waved and kept walking. It only took them five minutes to get there, when they reached the first door they stopped. Tenten walked forward and knocked.

"_knock, knock"_ no answer.

Temari knocked, "_Knock, knock" _still no answer.

Tenten started kicking it "_bang, bang" still no answer._

Temari tried one more time but even harder and longer "_Bang, bang, bang."_

"Ow."

Temari and Tenten looked up and saw Tsunade holding her nose. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't meant to" Temari said rushing over to her "It's alright, Come in" Temari and Tenten walked in, in the two chairs in front of Tsunade's dest sat Hyuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped up, pointing at Tenten and yelled "Why are _you _here?" " I'm here, because Tsunade-sama told me to come here, Why are _you _here, Pineapple head?" Shikamaru smirked "Tsunade-sama said she wanted to see Hyuga and I" Tenten turned around and made a "_Hmmp"_ nose.

"Okay, you are all probably wondering why you are here" Tsunade paused waiting for them to answer.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"Well then you four will be going on a B ranked mission to Otogakure, the village hidden in the sound. You will be getting information on Oruchimaru's whereabouts. We heard he's planing on attacking the village."

"But Tsunade-sama don't you think it's a little dangerous for just the four of them to go all alone?" Asked Shizune a little concerned. Tsunade turned to Shizune " No. I trust they can do it." She turned back to the four standing in the room. "Now, you four go and pack. Meet me at the front gate in one hour"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"We'll be there."

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"Dismissed" With that said they left.

At Tenten and Temari's house. They just finished packing, Their waiting for the boys to get there (AN: They are walking to the gate with the boys) Then There was a knock.

"_Knock, knock"_

"I'll get it!" Tenten yelled running to the the door. She opened it and saw Shikamaru.

"Oh, It's just _you_"

"Well hello Shikamaru. How are you? I've been good, How have you been? Oh fine thank you!" Shikamaru said sarcastically. (AN: If you didn't know Shikamaru was mimicking Tenten)

"Whatever, Lets go or we'll be late" Tenten said will grabbing her bag and putting it on, then they lest. It was about a seven minute walk.

"Im so bored" Temari yelled

"Troublesome women" Commented Shikamaru

"What did you say?" Temari yelled even louder

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"That's what I thought"

"I see the gate! Lets go shika" Temari yelled as she grabbed Shikamarus hand and started running.

"Aww their so cute together!" Tenten said to Neji.

"Hn"

"Oh not that again"

"Hn"

"Say something other than 'Hn' "

Neji smirked "Hn"

Tenten crossed her arms and turned around "Hmmp". Neji smirked and grabbed Tenten's hand "let's go or they will leave us" Tenten looked down at their hands, and blushed. They began to walk. When they finally caught up with the rest. Everyone stared at them, Then at their hands. When Neji and Tenten realized what they were staring at they quickly moved away from each other blushing.

"Aww, you to look so cute together!" Temari squealed. Neji and Tenten blushed even more if that is even possible.

"Okay if you guys want to get there on time I would start going"

Tsunade said. "Yeah, lets go" Said Temari.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter Two

Previously

"_Aww, you two look so cute together!" Temari squealed. Neji and Tenten blushed even more if that's even possible._

"_Okay, if you guys want to get there on time I would start going" Tsunade said._

"_Yeah, lets go" said Temari._

They've been gone for two days and it takes four days to get to the sound village.

"We've been going at this speed sense we left!" Tenten complained.

"I know I'm so tired!" Temari agreed.

"We've only been gone for two days" Neji said.

"Exactly!" Tenten and Temari yelled in union.

"Troublesome girls" Shikamaru said.

"Neji-Kun, can we stop and take a break? Please." Tenten asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Shika-Kun! Plus its getting late" Temari agreed.

"Fine" Neji and Shikamaru said in union.

"Yay" Tenten and Temari yelled.

"Neji is it safe to stay here to night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Byakugan" Neji nodded "Did you guys bring your tents?"

"Oops" Tenten said with a nervous laugh.

"We were suppose to bring a tent?" Temari asked

"Hn. Here you two can share my tent" Neji said handing Tenten his tent.

"I guess you and Tenten will share Neji's tent, and Neji and I will share mine."

"Okay" Temari said with a smile.

"Tenten set that tent up here, and I'll set mine and Neji's up over there" Shikamaru said pointing to a spot a little bit away from were they were standing.

"Okay" Tenten said smiling.

"I'll go find wood for a fire, I guess" Temari said walking to the woods.

"Don't go to far" Shikamaru yelled after her.

"Aww, Shika cares about Temari!" Tenten said while trying to put the tent together.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said turning to his tent, trying to hide his blush.

Tenten smirked, then looked back at the directions for the tent. She threw the directions on the ground frustrated. Neji noticed this and smirked. He walked towards Tenten. "Need help?" Tenten looked up "Yes, please" Tenten said smiling.

"Hn"

Neji and Tenten both bent down to pick the paper up. Their hands touched, and they both looked at each other and smiled. They were staring into each others eyes and started to lean forward when they heard.

"I'm back! And I got wood" Temari yelled.

Neji and tenten snapped out of it and stood up.

"Was I interrupting something?" Temari asked Neji and Tenten.

"N-no" They both said turning to hide their blush.

"Okay, well I'm going to start the fire, Shika do you want to help?" Asked Temari.

"Sure" Shikamaru answered. (AN: Shikamaru already put his tent up) They went to the middle of were the tents are and started the fire.

"So, we should put the tent together." Neji said looking at Tenten.

"Yeah" Tenten smiled.

Five minutes later the tent was up and they were all sitting by the fire in a little circle. Neji was sitting near Tenten, Tenten was by Temari, Temari was Near Shikamaru, And Shikamaru was by Neji. It was around ten o'clock and they were all laying down watching the stars.

"It's so pretty out tonight" Tenten said.

"I know!" Temari agreed.

Tenten sat up and sighed. "How long will it take until we get to the sound village?"

"We should be there within two days" Shikamaru said.

"What? We still have two days of traveling" Temari yelled, sitting up.

"Yes, troublesome women" Shikamaru sighed.

Tenten smiled then laid back down, with her head on Neji's chest. Neji smiled then put his arms around her and they fell asleep.

"They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they, Shika?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said in a tired tone.

Temari smiled and put her head on shikamaru's shoulder And they both fell asleep.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3

Previously

_Tenten smiled then laid back down, with her head on Neji's chest. Neji smiled then put his arms around her and they fell asleep. _

"_They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they Shikamaru?" Temari asked._

"_Yeah." Shikamaru said in a tired tone._

_Temari smiles and put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and they fell asleep._

By the time Tenten and Temari woke up it was eight in the morning. The boys (AN: Neji and Shikamaru) already had the tents put away. Tenten and Temari sat up, they could only see Shikamaru by the fire making breakfast, Neji was no where in sight. Tenten and Temari got up and started walking to the fire.

"Hey" Shikamaru greeted the both of them.

"Good morning" Temari said yawning.

"Uh. Hey, wheres-Ahh!" Tenten started when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning" A voice all to familiar said.

Tenten sighed of relief. "Neji, don't do that! You scared me"

Temari giggled while Shikamaru put his arm around her shoulders and smirked.

"Sorry" Neji said truthfully.

"So, Shika what are we eating?" Temari asked hungrily.

Shikamaru laughed nervously. "Uh, well you see the only thing we packed was instant ramen, so that's what I made." Shikamaru started. "It should be done soon".

"Okay well, it's cold so lets go sit by the fire while we wait" Temari said turning to the fire and walking with Shikarmau's arm's still around her shoulders.

Neji let go of Tenten's waist and took her hand they started to follow Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hurry up you slow pocks. Breakfast is done and we need to leave as soon as, so we can get the information and go home!" Temari yelled.

"Hn" Neji said as he sat on the ground and pulled Tenten into his lap. Tenten blushed, Temari giggled, and Shikamaru smirked.

"Here. Hurry up and eat." Shikamaru said handing out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks to everyone.

"Thank you, Shika" Temari said cheerfully.

"Thank you" Tenten said.

"Hn. Thanx" Neji said.

"Your welcome"

They all ate in silence. When everyone was done eating Shikamaru went around and took the bowls and put them away. Then they all got up, Neji and Shikamaru put the fire out and they left.

Shikamaru and Neji were ahead of Tenten and Temari. Tenten and Temari was silent until.

"Hey, Tenten?" Temari finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked?

"Do you think Shika likes me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he really acts like it"

Temari sighed. "Yeah I know, what if he's just being nice."

Tenten was about to answer when they heard Shikamaru said "Hurry up guys".

Temari went to catch up. But, Tenten stayed behind thinking about what she was thinking about before Temari asked her a question.

'_Does Neji like me, or is it all in my head?' _Tenten thought to herself.

_**With Shikamaru, Temari, and Neji**_

"Temari, were is Tenten?" Neji asked concerned.

"I don't know" she looked back. "She's still behind us" Temari stated.

" Okay, I'll be back" Neji said as he started walking back to Tenten.

As he was about to yell Tenten's name he heard her mutter something.

"It's not true, he can't like me." Tenten muttered. "But when did he hold my hand so many times" She finished. She sighed "Ugh why does everything have to be so…so confusing" She yelled.

Neji reached her and said "Whats wrong?"

Tenten jumped at the sudden voice. "Don't do that! You'r going to give me a heart attack".

"Sorry" Neji said truthfully. "Tenten, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tenten asked turning to look at Neji.

"Well, before I said anything and when you were talking to yourself, who were you talking about?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked down. "Oh, you heard that" she said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah" Neji answered even though he knew she didn't need one.

"Well you see, uh, I was just talking about, you know a person" She said nervously.

Neji smirked. "Well its true"

Tenten looked up confused. "Huh?" She asked.

"About me liking you, Its true. I do." Neji answered.

"y-y-you do?" Tenten stuttered.

Neji smiled "Yes. Well we better not keep Shikamaru and Temari waiting, who knows what they will do when we are gone"

Tenten nodded, and took Neji's hand in hers. They started to walked to were Shikamau and Temari were waiting. Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other then Temari squealed " are you guys finally together?" Neji and Tenten blushed. "Yes" Neji said, Tenten nodded.

"Now we are just waiting for you two, to get together." Neji and Tenten said in union.

"Well actually" Temari began.

"When did it happen?" Tenten yelled with excitement.

"When we were waiting for you two, Shika asked me" Temari yelled with just as much excitement.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other then smirked. "Well we should get going" they both said.

Neji bent over and kissed Tenten on the Cheek and they left again.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 4

Previously

_Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, then smirked "Well we should get going" they both said._

_Neji bent over and kissed Tenten on the cheek, and then they left again._

The sun was about to set, and Neji could see a clearing were they could stay for the night, it was just about two to three miles away.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired and I can't run anymore" Tenten said tired.

"If we were there we would not be running anymore, would we?" Shikamaru said.

"Hmmp, Whatever" Tenten said.

Temari giggled "Were almost there, Tenten. I can see it"

When they finally got there Temari put up her and Tenten's tent when Shikamaru put up his and Neji's tent. Neji was starting the fire, and

Tenten was sitting down near him. Five minutes later Temari and Shikamaru finished, they went over to Tenten and Neji.

"When will we be in the village, Shika?" Temari asked looking at Shikamaru.

"We should be there tomorrow night" Shikamaru answer.

"Ugh. Okay"

Tenten shivered, Neji noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"Aww" Temari squealed. "Shika, Im cold to"

"Fine come here, You troublesome women"

Temari smiled and sat down on Shikamaru's lap.

Tenten and Temari giggled at the same time.

They talked for about five more minutes before Tenten and Temari fell asleep. Shikamaru. And Neji carried them to their tent and put them in their sleeping bags. Then they went to their tent to go to sleep, they fell asleep right away.

_**With the girls**_

Temari woke up '_How did I get here' _she thought '_Oh well'_

"Tenten are you awake?" Temari asked shaking Tenten's shoulder.

"Now I am. What do you want, Temari?" Tenten said in a tired tone.

"I can't fall asleep. Will you stay up and talk for a little bit?"

Tenten sighed and sat up "Fine"

"Yay, so do you think this mission will be easy?" Temari asked a little excited.

"Well how hard can it be all we need to do is get some information on Oruchimaru's whereabouts" Tenten began. "Plus nothing bad has happened yet".

"Yeah, but it is a S-ranked mission" Temari added.

"I know, but it could be because its important. It doesn't have to be dangerous to be a S-ranked mission."

"But it is Oruchimaru we are talking about" Temari said a little worried.

"Do you always have to see everything negatively?" Tenten asked.

"Well I'm just worried about what could happen if we are not careful"

"Yeah, I know, I know"

"Well, I guess we should get to bed." Temari said yawning.

Yeah, good night" Tenten said laying back down.

"Night" Temari said also laying down.

After a couple of minutes of tossing and turning. '_Ugh, now I can't fall asleep' _Tenten mentally yelled to her self. '_What could possibly go wrong' _Tenten thought. '_Mhh, we'll be fine and we will be home before we know it' _with the she fell asleep.

'_Tenten's right nothing will happen, we will be fine and we will be home before we know it' _Temari thought. '_And even if we get seen or something else happens we can handle it, if we couldn't Tsunade-sama wouldn't of picked us to go on this mission'_ she also fell asleep.

_**In the boys tent**_

Shikamaru woke up and looked around. He saw Neji sleeping. He shook his shoulder saying "Neji wake up".

"What do you want Shikamaru?" Neji asked opening his eyes.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen"

"Well, we will be able to handle it don't worry" Neji assured him.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Would Tsunade-sama send us on this mission is she didn't think we could handle it" Neji said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, your right" Shikamaru said.

"We should go back to bed"

"Yeah, good night" Shikamaru said laying down.

"Hn, night" Neji said closing his eyes. They both feel asleep.

_**Back to the girls tent**_

Temari sat up. "Tenten did you hear that?" Temari said waking Tenten up.

"Hear what" Tenten said sitting up.

"Sh, listen" They both listened.

'_Crack, crack, dang'_

"What was that? Tenten asked.

"I don't know. Lets go check it out" Temari said.

"Okay"

So they got out of the tent and started to walk around when something grabbed them both from behind.

"Ahh. Help!" They both yelled.

"Shika!"

"Neji!"

_**In the boys tent**_

"Did you hear that! It sounded like Temari and Tenten!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Lets go" Neji said jumping up.

They both ran out of the tent and saw two men each holding

Tenten and Temari, there was another man that said "Good bye, boys" And he disappeared with the two other men and the girls.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 5

Previously

_They both ran out of the tent and saw to men each holding Tenten and Temari, there was another man that said "Good bye, boys" Then he disappeared with the two men and the girls._

When Tenten and Temari woke up they were in a small room that was dark the only light was from the moon. There was one window that had bars on it so no one can get in, and no one can get out. They were not tied up, so Tenten stood up and walked to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "It's locked!" Tenten yelled.

"Why would they want us?" Temari asked.

"How am I suppose to know!" Tenten yelled again.

"I was talking to myself"

"Whatever"

They were quiet for a couple minutes then they heard foot steps. The door opened, there was a bright. There was a man standing at the door, and two men Behind him.

"Hello, ladies" The man in front said.

"Who are you?" Temari asked.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked.

The man walked closer to them, they could see who is was now.

"O-o-oruchimaru" Tenten and Temari whispered together.

"Hn, yes. Now to answer your second question, you are in the sound villages prison.

"W-what? Why?" Tenten and Temari asked.

"It's actually quite simple really. You two and your stupid boyfriends are the smartest and strongest ninjas in the leaf village." Oruchimaru answered.

"There is only one problem with that" Temari said with a smirk on her face.

"And what would that be?"

"Well you see, the boys are not here"

"Do you really think they wont come after you?" Oruchimaru asked.

"Well" Tenten and Temari began.

"Exactly. When they get here you will all be my slaves, and you will help me attack the leaf village!" Oruchimaru said with a smirk.

"It will never work" Tenten said.

"Why is that?"

"You will see" Tenten said Mysteriously.

"Uh, okay" Oruchimaru said nervously.

Oruchimaru and the two men left the room, the door shut and Tenten and Temari were left in the dark again.

_**With Neji and Shikamaru**_

"What are we going to do!" Shikamaru yelled as they ran threw the woods at full speed.

"I'm thinking" Neji calmly answered.

"Well, think faster! We cant just wait around"

"Yes, I know. Calm down"

"How can you tell me to calm down! Oruchimaru has Temari and Tenten! He could kill them!"

"He wont hurt them until we get there."

"How do you know!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Because he wants us all dead. He will wait until we are there. Just trust me." Neji answered.

They ran in silence for what seemed like forever. Neji was leading them, his byakugan activated. A couple minutes later he stopped which caused Shikamaru to stop.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji pointed to a big building "I think we're there"

"Finally! So what are we waiting for, lets go!" Shikamaru started running towards the building.

"No! Wait" Neji said grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "There are guards everywhere"

"Ohh, So how do we get in?"

"Hn" Neji looked around, when his eyes landed on two guards that were talking.

They were not paying attention they were facing the building (AN: The guards were not facing Neji and Shikamaru). Neji pointed at the guards " We have to get their uniforms"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because, we will get in easier if they think we are guards" Neji began "And they are the only ones not paying attention"

"Oh, lets go"

They started walking over to the guards. When they got close enough to reach them, they both grabbed one. In one swift motion, they broke their necks, then put the uniforms over their close and started walking to the door. When they reached the door they went in , closed the door behind them, they took the uniform off. Neji activated his byakugan again. Then they started walking down the hall.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer:**__I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 6

Previously

_When they reached the door they went in and closed the door behind them, they took the uniforms off, and Neji activated his byakugan again. Then they started to walk down the long hall._

"Shikamaru someone is coming" Neji informed.

"Okay"

They hide behind a wall, they both went to get a kunia out of their pouch when they remembered they left everything (AN: Including there weapons) at the camp site.

'_Damn it' they both thought._

They looked around for something they could use for a weapon when they saw two swords hanging over a door.

"Lets go get them" Shikamaru said walking to them.

'_That was to easy' _ Neji thought. _'Somethings not right'._

Shikamaru walked back to Neji with the two swords "Here" he handed one to Neji.

"Thanks"

"Mhmm, so do you know were Tenten and Temari are?" Shikamaru asked.

"I found a very faint sign of Tenten's chakra"

"Okay, lets go that way then".

"Hn, follow me" Neji said walking down another hall.

"Right" Shikamaru said following him.

They walked for about five minutes, until Neji stopped.

"Why did you stop now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Someone is coming"

"Okay, get ready"

Five ninjas dressed in black appeared out front of them. They all got into a fighting stance, three of the ninja's went towards shikamaru and two went to Neji.

The first ninja threw a punch towards Neji's face, he easily moved out of the way. The other ninja tool this as a opportunity to throw three kunai's at him, as Neji went to move he dropped his sworded. He dogged two of the kunais, but the last one got stuck in his shoulder, he pulled it out as the first ninja come after him, and again he tried to punch Neji, but he grabbed his hand and punched him in the face.

Neji did some hand signs and whispered "Byakugan", he used his gentle fist 8 trigram 64 palms on him, the ninja fell to the ground unconscious.

Neji turned around looking for the other ninja. He was underground. He came up below Neji. Neji flipped away, but not before grabbing the ninjas wrist and pulling him forcefully along, whipping him over his head and slamming him on the ground behind him. Neji turned and noticed he was also unconscious.

Neji looked around for Shikamaru. Neji saw him, he already had one ninja down.

Shikamaru dogged a punch and grabbed the ninja's hand, he swung him around then let go. The ninja hit the other ninja, they both fell to the ground. Shikamaru found two kunais on the ground, he picked them up with his free hand, he threw them at the two ninjas that were trying to get up. He hit them square in the forehead, they both fell back on the ground.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, then smirked.

Neji grabbed his sword off the ground , then they started running down the long hall, again.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

Chapter 7

Previously

_Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, then smirked. Neji grabbed his sword off the ground, then they started running down the long hall again._

With Tenten and Temari.

Tenten and Temari were still in the same room. Neither of then were talking. They could hear foot steps outside of the door, then someone started talking.

"What are we going to do?" asked the first man.

"We are going to take them out one at a time, and ask them what they know about the hidden leaf village that will help us attack it." Answered the second man.

"What if they don't tell us anything?"

The second man laughed a evil laugh "Beat it out of them."

Tenten and Temari looked at each other with a scared look on their face. A minute passed, then the door opened. The two men walked in. They looked around, then the second man said "Take the girl with the buns"

The other man nodded and started walking towards Tenten. When he was close enough to reach her, he grabbed her arm and said " Let's go"

"I wont tell you anything" she snarled as the man dragged her out of the room.

Temari just sat there looking at the door. "Don't be stupid, Tenten" She whispered as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

'_I wonder if Shikamaru and Neji are looking for us' _She thought.

Five minutes later.

'_It's been like five minutes! Where is she!' _Temari mentally yelled.

Just then the door flung open. The two men that was there before walked in. One was holding Tenten. He threw her unconscious body on the floor, and turned to Temari.

"Maybe you will cooperate more than your friend did" He grabbed Temari's arm and dragged her out of the room.

After about seven minutes, Temari was thrown back into the room with Tenten, but she was not unconscious.

Temari got up after the two men left, she went over to Tenten and put her fingers on her neck. She sighed of relief _'She's breathing' _she thought.

She shivered and looked around. She saw two white cloths that were big enough to cover her and Tenten. She got up to get them. She put one over Tenten and the other one over herself.

_**With Neji and Shikamaru.**_

They have been running in silents for the past twenty minutes, finally Shikamaru broke the silents "Are we almost there?"

"Yes we have about three miles to go" Neji answered.

"Okay" Shikamaru said in a tired tone.

With that said they went back to silents.

'_I hope we make it before Oruchimaru does something that could hurt them' _Shikamaru thought.

'_Something is wrong. I can only see Tenten and Temari. Shouldn't there be guards around the room.' _Thought Neji.

Shikamaru saw his face, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Neji looked at him "I can't see any guards" He paused "Just be careful. And don't let your guard down."

"Okay."

They ran for ten more minutes, until Neji slowed down. He pointed to a door "That's the room"

Shikamaru nodded.

They started walking to the door. When they got there they just stopped and looked at each other.

_**With Tenten and Temari.**_

'_Oh no, someone is outside the door again' _Temari thought. She looked over to Tenten, she started to move. Temari got up, she walked over to Tenten and kneeled down next to her.

"Tenten! Wake up, someone is outside the room" She whispered.

Tenten opened here eyes. Then she looked around.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I only have a could bruises".

Tenten turned her head to the door. Temari saw her arm was bleeding. "Tenten! You'r bleeding" She panicked.

Tenten looked down at her arm, then to Temari.

The door nod started to turn and their heads shot up to the door with a panicked look on their faces.

Review please!


End file.
